


Here For You

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: AU from the movie, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a prank leaves Randy deeply upset and depressed, Sullivan comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Felt depressed, and decided to write this. Again, AU, so in this universe Randy and Sulley are already together (dating) in Monsters University, and they're both friends with Mike, so the three of them are like best friends (minus the fact Randy and Sulley are dating, lol). And whatever Johnny and ROR did to Randy in terms of a prank is up to you guys. They're mean guys -- whatever they did was probably deeply hurtful and upsetting and traumatizing for Randy. 
> 
> Don't know about you guys, but I certainly am not a fan of Johnny (especially) or anyone (except Randy) from ROR. I hate them. They're assholes. I don't know why people love them so much, but hey: that's just my opinion, so don't go trolling me about it. I've had guys like Johnny treat me like shit and bully me in high school, so I have a right to hate him. 
> 
> Bleh, anyway... enjoy.

 

_Mike wasn’t kidding._

Sullivan only left for a week. Just _one_ week during their winter break to visit his family, and he comes back to an entire campus filled with rumors and mean-hearted snickers aimed at a certain chameleon-like monster. All over an incident that—ironically or coincidentally, he’s yet to be sure—occurred just an hour after he’d left campus. It was almost as though Randy had been targeted.

The sad irony for Sullivan was the fact that he had finally managed to get Randy back on his feet after months of relentless bullying. Everything finally seemed so bright for him as it had been before; the future, _his_ future, both in college and his relationship with Sullivan. He’d been going back to his old peppy, positive and upbeat self (though still as self conscious and reserved as he always had been.)

And then _this_ had to happen. It just _had_ to happen to _him._

Randy lay under his purple bed covers, facing the wall to avoid the sun leaking into the room from the single bedroom window. He’d been lying there motionless (but well alive), for days after the incident, not moving except for the few times he had to go to the bathroom. Of course, by the time Sullivan got there, it was far too late to give him the consolation he needed.

At least that’s what Sullivan and Mike both feared.

Sullivan wasn’t used to comforting people. That, however, changed once he met Randy—once they developed a relationship and once he noticed just how awful the bullying directed at his boyfriend had been. How awful it had _always_ been. Now all he was used to was holding Randy close to him, opening his arms and allowing the purple monster to collapse into them, the weight of the insults and jeers being too much to bare. The bullying had been going on since elementary school, and Sullivan knew Randy had first started at Monsters University with high hopes that he’d be able to make a life and a name for himself—make many friends and be the well-regarded monster that Sullivan truly believed he’d deserved. That maybe college would finally be an escape from all those years of non-stop bullying.

Instead, all Randy received was the same treatment—from elementary school, to middle school and high school and now college as well... College had been his last hope, and now it proved to be as intimidating and hurtful as every other school had been. Randy had every reason to be in such a comatose state of self-loathing and hopelessness.

 But Sullivan wouldn’t allow the one person he deeply cared for—he’d even go far enough to say that he did in fact love Randy Boggs more than anything—to completely drown under the weight of endless emotional and mental pain. Pain which he knew could turn into physical self-harm.

He didn’t hesitate when he stepped into the room and noticed Randy lying in bed. Instead, he rushed over to him, kneeling down beside the bed and placing a comforting hand over the scaly back, gently rubbing the spot the same way his own mother had done for him when he was much younger. Whether Randy was awake or not (and it was quite obvious he was), Sullivan didn’t care. He _needed_ to be there. No... he _wanted_ to be there—to be that rock that would help lift Randy back up again.

Just as he always had.

“Mike says you haven’t eaten,” Sullivan said quietly, keeping his hand on Randy’s back. “Or left the room in days. You haven’t even left this bed from what I heard.”

There was no response.

Sullivan took a deep breath. He was never good at picking words suitable for comfort, but with Randy he always tried—and almost always succeeded. Now, though, he wasn’t so sure. “I had no idea what happened, Randy. Mike tried to get a hold of me while I was away but... he wasn’t able to.” That’s where his own guilt came in, and he tried to reassure Randy that he didn’t know what had happened until he came back—which had been just a good half hour before. “I’m sorry, Randy. I’m so so sorry that I wasn’t here for you. I left thinking you’d be okay here with just Mike. I didn’t think they’d bother you.” By _they_ , he meant Johnny Worthington and the rest of the group from Roar Omega Roar.

Randy stirred a bit, but didn’t turn to face him. Sullivan wondered if he was making progress.

Sullivan knew his next words were... quite selfish to say, on his part, but it was the honest truth. “You better not stay like this forever,” he warned, voice shaking slightly—almost in fear of what could happen because of one prank. One servere prank that had been witnessed by nearly the entire campus, and those who hadn’t witnessed it were able to watch the recording of it online. “Please... don’t do this to me. I’m here for you, you know that, but I need you here. I need _you_ , Randy.” Another pang of worry struck him. “And please don’t do anything you’re going to regret. Don’t...” He refrained from using the words _‘hurt yourself’_. “...don’t do anything.”

He heard a slight whimper and a sniffle. Either Sullivan had managed to get to him, or the pain of what had happened was just too much to bare. Or maybe... maybe he needed comfort.

“We’ll get through this,” Sullivan assured him softly. “All three us. You, me and Mike. And you’ve got your family back home too. We’re all here for you.” He leaned forward to press a kiss against Randy’s shoulder. “Especially me.”

Sullivan took a seat on the single bed, and it was that single movement on his part that spurred Randy into finally moving from his old spot, collapsing against him the same way he’d always done. His sobs were frantic and broken, but almost hopeful in a way—as though he believed every word just spoken. That he could get through the ordeal and the many more that may or may not come. Sullivan’s soft fur and and large arms were, in their own way, a comfort as well, easing Randy mentally and emotionally until his sobs weakened into mere hiccups, tears soaking the blue fur.

They laid together that way for a good few hours, with Randy’s face buried into the furry chest—tears finally subsiding and cries eventually fading away into nothing—while Sullivan held him close.

And there was no way he'd ever let go. _Ever._


End file.
